User talk:CL-Angie Y. has been conquered by the Roman Empire!
Welcome to Code: WIKI! Thank you for joining Code: WIKI, the ultimate Code: LYOKO referance. You are already a user of Wikipedia, so you know all about how to edit pages! Get started now! And welcome! CL-KFan II 17:54, 23 February 2006 (PST) Ahem Do you know why Aelita's ears are pointy, by any chance? CL-KFan II 09:46, 25 February 2006 (PST) They're not a condition of staying in Lyoko for too long. They are actually a part of her Lyokon body. --User:Angie Y. Then why does she have pointed ears outside of Lyoko? CL-KFan II 13:39, 25 February 2006 (PST) She doesn't. Look at the show more often. --User:Angie Y. Oh come on! Look at the picture at the Aelita article. Its clear her ears are pointed in the real world, at least when she firsts comes to it...she may have gotten an operation. An "ear job". Wouldn't that be weird? So anyhow, look at the picture. You can clearly see her ears are pointed. I don't mean to make a big deal, but, um, it's fun to debate over this. So, um yeah, I'll even link to the picture. You can look at it at Image:And...appear.jpg, if you care.. Don't you see her ears are pointed? CL-KFan II 19:22, 25 February 2006 (PST) PS: I don't want to start an arguement, its just that...I'm bored. More Ahems Angie, could you please make a userpage? It is required of Code: WIKI users to make userpages. I mean, you can just write a little sentence, but, um, please make one! Thank you. CL-KFan II 08:17, 1 March 2006 (PST) Congratulations! For your wonderful improvements to articles and for being the first user besides me to edit, you get the Desert Roachster! If you get enough Roachsters you'll be promoted to a Admin! Congrats! CL-KFan II 08:30, 1 March 2006 (PST) Thank you kindly! --User:Angie Y. Sorry Is was just looking at a couple of Code: LYOKO talk pages on Wikipedia, and realized I had yelled at you (figuratively) on the Sissi talkpage for talking about whether she was like Veruca Salt. And I'm sorry. Without you, this Wiki would be very lonely. P.S. I think she's very much like other fictional spoiled brats, Veruca Salt included. CL-KFan II 15:30, 2 March 2006 (PST) CONGRATULATIONS!! I have found you to be a great user on Code: WIKI, and you are now the Virus Detection Program! You're job is to make sure there is no vandalism or anything, so get to it, and good luck! You must report to me if there is a problem. Good, get started on your patrol, Angie! CL-KFan II 10:30, 9 March 2006 (PST)\ Hey hey hey! Look, Angie, what's with the sentence in the Defender article about Jeremie having the same powers as Aelita? Just becuase they love each other doesn't mean they'll have the same powers. Look at Ulrich and Yumi. They don't both have swords or something. For all we know, Jeremie might never go to Lyoko officially, I mean, who would moniter them? And if he did, there's just as good of a chance of him being able to launch labtopbots than having Creativity. If you make similar edits of such speculative nature, you'll be put in the Creeper Den! CL-KFan II 13:19, 11 March 2006 (PST) Sorry. --User:Angie Y. You've been replaced For criticizing me on the Mrs. Hertz talk page, I hearby strip you of your administrative powers. CL-Sharp 2 is now the VDP. Sorry, but I will not tolerate insolence! Maybe if you beg I'll let you back, but...maybe not. CL-KFan II 07:15, 19 March 2006 (PST) *begs* Please put me back! I'm sorry! --User:Angie Y. Mmmm...I didn't know you'd be this competent. How do I know you're not faking and just doing this so you can gain power? Answer this question or you'll never become admin again! CL-KFan II 12:34, 19 March 2006 (PST) I didn't mean to get snappy. Honest. That's my answer. ;) --User:Angie Y. Okay, okay. I trust you. I'll make you my personal advisor, OK? But I don't want to strip Sharp 2 of his powers. He's been a good boy. Now prepare to be re-adminized! CL-KFan II 13:10, 19 March 2006 (PST) Okay. I also made a few new articles to redeem myself. --User:Angie Y. I have a new mission for you See to it the decree on the Main Page about the Trivia is carried out. CL-KFan II 12:48, 20 March 2006 (PST) Wait a second Angie, why did you put a description of Sissi's clothes on her page? One, we can already see what she looks like in the picture (a-duh). Two, that is copied from Wikipedia! We are not Wikipedia, we are way cooler than Wikipedia! Now fix it - or else! Also, can you tell the guy who basically repeated the introduction in the description part of the Sissi page to not do that again? Thanx. CL-KFan II 12:52, 20 March 2006 (PST) Which guy? --User:Angie Y. Well, check on the history of the Sissi page to see who repeated the first paragraph in the Description section. Understood, or do you still need clarification? CL-KFan II 13:56, 20 March 2006 (PST) I think I still need clarification as to who did it the first time. I have never checked the history in an article before --User:Angie Y. The culprit was CL-Sharp. Inform him not to do that again, and delete the information I do not need. Clear? Proceed. CL-KFan II 14:37, 20 March 2006 (PST) I told him. --User:Angie Y. What da heck? Now your copying from Wikipedia? I thought Sharp was doing that! Revert the damage done to the Sissi article, that is, the stuff from Wikipedia, and write in your own words or the title of admin will be stripped from you! I'm frankly getting tired of this! Understood? CL-KFan II 19:18, 22 March 2006 (PST) Fanfiction articles Look, Angie, Code: WIKI is not the place to put information on fanfictions. This Wiki is for canonical information that is supported by the show. Understood? CL-KFan II the Administrator 07:24, 11 April 2006 (PDT) Awwww, okay. --User:Angie Y. Outcome Due to the fact the Anti-Code WIKI Alliance/Confederation claims members of this wiki are against it, I can no longer trust anyone present. As a security measure, I must strip you of your Guardian status until the crisis is resolved. Thanks for your cooperation. CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:43, 12 April 2006 (PDT) Oh, that's okay. I can live with it for a while. What is the Anti Code WIKI Allianxce? --User:Angie Y. The Anti-Code Wiki Alliance is a site created by User:Gandalf1992 to try and destroy us! Yet it was him who granted me emergency powers. What a fool, I say! Obviously, he is trying to undermine us! But he has made a mistake, he has made me virtually totally in command of this wiki. Not to worry! I will not use my newfound powers for evil deeds. It is only temporary. Your status as administraotr will be returned after the crisis is resolved, Angie. CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:44, 13 April 2006 (PDT) Oh, phew. Thanks. --User:Angie Y. Vandalism report! Since W is for Weirdo STUPIDLY is deleting countless articles (including KFan's discussion page), I would like to call your attention and report him. CreeperDen or banishment, anyone? ;) --User:Angie Y. Banishment for infinite time. I am tired of people like this. CL-KFan II the Administrator ANGIE! According to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Code_Lyoko#Why_is_the_link_to_Code:_WIKI_being_removed.3F this section of the Code: LYOKO talk page on Wikipedia], our website is factually incorrect! And one of things they say is completely made up is your Sentient article! Either go to the said webpage and give evidence, or our link on Wikipedia will be removed permanently! Also: did you make up the Defender and Sentient terms? CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:17, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Okay, I told them. And I did NOT make up the Defender and Sentient terms. They are just names that fans commonly use based on actual things from the show. --User:Angie Y. Alright. We must see Wikipedia's reply. CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:50, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Okay. Oh, I just made my own wiki. Wanna check it out? --User:Angie Y. Sure. I never knew you liked things besides Code: LYOKO. This should be interesting. CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:29, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Well, it is about CL, but it's focused more around the many imaginations that the fans have. I want you to come and join it. You can also help me in designing the main page. http://www.editthis.info/the_realm_of_lyoko/index.php/Main_Page I'm the administrator. --User:Angie Y. What! You fool! You just did this because I said no to fanon articles! TRAITOR! Down with you! CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:46, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Hey! I thought you said I was loyal! I AM being loyal by spreading the word. --User:Angie Y. What word? Word of what? CL-KFan II the Administrator Never mind. --User:Angie Y.